Continuous advances in processing speed, storage size, and networking have allowed for the development of applications, applications suites, and platforms of increasing complexity. Often such software components comprise a plurality of modules, each module having its own installation executable responsible for installing that module. To meet these installation needs, programs have been developed that are capable of chaining the multiple installations of the multiple modules, such as install wizards. These programs sometimes include scripts capable of checking codes returned by executions of installations to determine whether the installations were successful. Such programs, however, have a number of disadvantages. First, these programs fail to monitor parent-child relationships between the modules, insuring that installations of child modules of a parent module have been completed before executing an installation of another module that is not a child of the parent. Second, such programs do not include specific success criteria for each installation, and thus do not allow multiple installations to be simultaneously launched while ensuring the successful completion of each.